


Starscream's Battle

by ChrysCare



Series: The Battle That No One Won [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream learns the skies are not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream's Battle

Starscream hovers in root-mode above the battlefield. The Decepticons were winning, finally. The one time Megatron listened to his plan and they were winning. The Autobots keep getting driven back. Starscream smiles until he feels something falling down his helm. His vision turns white and he wipes away the substance. He inspects it on his servo.

Starscream’s scream causes everyone to look up, silence fills the area. Starscream’s thrusters kick on and he goes tumbling to the ground. He lands at Ironhide’s pedes. The red mech sprays the seeker with water to clean off the white substance. The Autobots and Decepticons try to hold their laughter in but can’t. Starscream glares at everyone around him.

“We’ll see how you feel when something from this mudball decides to do something to you,” Starscream says. :Skywarp, I need your help in planning something.:

:Prank?: Skywarp chirps as he looks at Starscream.

:Ooh, can Ah help?: Jazz asks over the Elite Trine’s comm. channel.

:How did you get our comm.?: Starscream glares at the black and white mech. 

:Head of SpecOps,: Jazz smiles at the seeker.

:Fine,: Starscream says.


End file.
